poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Moon Returns
This is the scene where the Villains use their evil spell turning Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon. G-Merl reads the truth about being jealous of Tino and Sunset Shimmer becomes very angry at him and runs off in War of the Apocalypse. (All the Villains and twelve mind controlled Legendary Pokémon enters Canterlot Castle) (Just then Helga sees the Villains) Helga: Oh, no, you dont! Your not going in Canterlot Caslte! Shego: We want you out of our way. Sheer: Or we'll do it by force. Helga: Yeah, I know. But you people are villains. Now get out of Canterlot! Tirek: If that's what you want. (Tirek snaps his finger to let Regirock, Regice and Registeel to attack Helga) Helga: Sending in your Legendary Pokémon to change my mind will not work! Understand! Bowser: Very well then. Piedmon: Trump Sword! (Piedmon throws a sword to stab Helga right on her left side of her chest, but Helga is still standing and takes out a sword) Puppetmon: How is that even possible? Bowser: She's a robot! Bowser Jr.: Let me take care of this! (Bowser Jr. brings out a zapper and zaps Helga thus knocking her out) (Later the Villains made it to the throne room where Princess Celestia and Luna are sitting) Princess Celestia: Tirek! Princess Luna: What do you want?! Myotismon: We want the Princess of the moon. Princess Luna: You want me?! Tirek: Get Princess Luna! Myotismon: Crimson Lightning! Piedmon: Trump Sword! (Myotismon and Piedmon unleash their attacks and defeated Princess Celestia's and Luna's Guards) King Nixel: You can't defeat us! Megatron: We're unstoppable! Adagio Dazzle: There's nothing you two buttbrains can do now! Lucemon: Now, it's time! Kurumi Tokisaki: Okay, Nightmare Moon. Time to rise! (Tirek unleashes a dark magic spell surrounding Princess Luna and covers her in a dark sphere. Then her mane and her tail comes out, she opens her eyes and her normal teeth turns into sharp teeth. She is now Nightmare Moon and starts to laugh evilly) Nightmare Moon: I'm back! (Our heroes looks at the dark beam come out of the castle as day turns to night) Goofy: What's that? Lucario: It's coming from Canterlot. Emerl: Come on! (Everyone runs to the castle) (Cut to the throne room) Princess Celestia: You turn her into Nightmare Moon! Giovanni: Now you cannont change her back! You cannot defeat her! Tino Tonitini: (Off screen) Stop! (All the Villains turned around seeing our heroes) Tirek: Well if it isn't Princess Twilight, Tino, Emerl and Tai have come to stop us. Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Tai Kamiya: What were you doing?! Dr. Z: What's going on?! And why on earth would you enter Canterlot?! Tirek: We came to turn Princess Luna evil. Tino Tonitini: What?! Nightmare Moon: (Laughing Evilly) Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon! Rod: Tell me what you did to Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon?! Mephistomon: She's ours, now! Adagio Dazzle: You can join us, Tino. Together we can rule the world. And you can get everything you want. Tino Tonitini: I refuse that offer! Aria Blaze: Come on, Tino. You can't refuse a answer. G-Merl: Tino is not going to join you ugly sirens on my watch! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, can't you get over it?! Rigby: Your all crazy! Mr. Ross: (Laughing) Yeah, we're crazo, alright! And as soon as we get our revenge, we're gonna capture many Legendary Pokémon and use them as weapons to rule the universe. And then I'll just live in my sweet spaceship and watch tons of TV. I recorded the past 25 years worth, so me and the other villains got a little catching up to do. Spectre: Give up and give all the Legendary Pokemon you have now, and we'll give you your parents back. Zazz: And give us Latios and Latias now! Max Taylor: Never! Rod and Laura: Not in your life! Dr. Z: Those two Eon Pokémon do not belong to you! They belong to my grandkids, so just you and the other Villains get out! Rex Owen: We'll never give other Legendary Pokémon we we're protecting! Emerl: You can defeat us that's okay. But I'm going to ask you winged humans and your dinosaurs one last time. Let the D-Team's parents go. Or I'll summon an army of Mega Evolved Pokemon and take you Villains down one by one. Spectre: (In Captain Mozar's voice) Empty threats. Sheer: Then die! Zander: I don't think so! Ursula (Dinosaur King): Not going to happened! (The D-Team's & A-Team's dinosaurs are summoned and battle the Space Pirates' dinosaurs) Bowser: Be destroyed! Emerl: Attack! Carver Descartes: CHARGE!!!! Optimus Prime: Autobots, attack! (The Heroes charges towards the Villains as they fight) (Bowser fires Fireballs but they dodge the attacks) Nightmare Moon: Let's see how you like this! (Nightmare Moon steps on the ground and creates a shockwave blowing everyone away) Tino Tonitini: Get them you guys, and let's take down that evil alicorn and save Princess Luna! Rigby: He's right! Come on! (Everyone charges towards Nightmare Moon) Nightmare Moon: Stand back you foals! (Nightmare Moon's eye glow and unleash lightning and blasted the heroes away) Tirek: So, easy. Mr. Ross: Very easy. G-Merl: I can't believe you guys are tough. Adagio Dazzle: Well G-Merl, you want our love, Tino dead because you were jealous of him and Sunset Shimmer are together. Sunset Shimmer: G-Merl? What is she talking about you want Tino dead? G-Merl: I don't know they're crazy! Sonata Dusk: Oh are we?! Are we crazy, G-Doofus!? Aria Blaze: Then why don't you read the letter you've been carrying around! G-Merl: '''No! I don't have to! (Adagio pushes Fluttershy and threatens to kill Sunset Shimmer) (Then the other Villains and twelve mind control Legendary Pokémon held the Heroes hostage) '''Lucario: G-Merl! (Registeel uses shockwave on Lucario) Adagio Dazzle: Read the letter! Tino Tonitini: I... think you... should... do it... G-Merl. G-Merl: But Tino, Sunset Shimmer is held hostage! I can't read it! Tino Tonitini: If you read it, she let go of Sunset. There's no other way. Sunset Shimmer: Do it, G-Merl. Emerl: Read the letter, or they're going to kill us! G-Merl: (sighs and starts reading) Dear Sunset Shimmer, I hope that you may be my girlfriend for the rest of my days. (Sunset Shimmer starts to get mad, and G-Merl stops reading) Lockdown: Keep reading! G-Merl: Though, I was a robot, I still have feelings after all that Sonic has taught me. And even though I had the chance to ask you to hang out with me in the nighttime event. The days will be amazing with you and do the things we didn't do before. That was until you met Tino Tonitini and became his girlfriend. And I was jealous of that happening, I've decide to get Tino to break up with you, even though I tried. And I want you to break up with Tino, but sometimes you love him more than me. I want to be with you and me together but again, to let you know, I was just being selfish of how I reacted to you Tino being together. I hope you and Tino break up soon. Sincerely, G-Merl, the Team Robot member. (Adagio then let's go of Sunset Shimmer, as she is angry at G-Merl) Sunset Shimmer: You've been lying to me this whole time? Sora Takenouchi: No, way. Biyomon: He lied to her? Max Taylor: Harsh. Aria Blaze: Huh, ouch. (Chuckles) But don't worry. The siting of that lie won't last much longer. Ash Ketchum: What do you mean? Pikachu: Pika. Sonata Dusk: As long as Bowser has control over the Indominus Rex, we'll have Tino, our love with me and the girls. Dr. Eggman: Time for the next plan. Get rid of his friends! Nightmare Moon: Now, Kyurem. Use Dragon Pulse! (Kyurem unleashed dragon pulse attack trying to kill the heroes) Emerl & G-Merl: No! (But Shiny Rayquaza flies in front of the heroes and ends up getting hit by the attack and gets knocked out thus saving the heroes from their near death) Tai Kamiya: Rayquaza! Kari Kamiya: Rayquaza's been hit! Mr. Ross: Ohhh! Come on! (Scoffs) Whatever! As soon as we have your Legendary Pokémon we will use them forever as weapons and rule the universe anyways. (Presses the Button) See you later fools. (Goes through the portal but pops his head out) Oooohhhhh! This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it. Ooooohhhhh! (The portal closes) (The Villains vanished in thin air) Tai Kamiya: Well those jerks, will be so sorry. G-Merl: Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe you G-Merl. All this time you were lying to me! And what? You so you decided to get between me and Tino is that it?! G-Merl: Yeah but... Sunset Shimmer: ARRRRG! Why would you do that!? G-Merl: I had to. You would have been my girlfriend if I was there. Sunset Shimmer: You don't get it, do you!? G-Merl: It was just one lie, I was just trying to- Sunset Shimmer: It always just one thing with you! You don't that to your best friend! Arrg!! You're.... frustrated YOU'RE THE REASON I YELLED AT TINO!!! G-Merl: Will I'd did it, too! Who better to be stick with that your boyfriend! Sunset Shimmer: You're not my boyfriend. All you ever done is getting me break up with Tino. And I'm an idiot for not seeing it, until now. (Everyone are shocked hearing what Sunset Shimmer said) (G-Merl is now heartbroken and flies off) Knuckles: G! No! Sonic: Hold it! (G-Merl flies to the car) Carver Descartes: Wait! Henry Wong: Hold on! (G-Merl goes in the car and takes off) Zander: Stop! Joe Kido: Wait, up! (Cut to Twilight Sparkle helps Princess Celestia up her feet) Twilight Sparkle: Get up. Princess Celestia: Don't worry, about me. I'm okay. Twilight Sparkle: We should've save Luna. Princess Celestia: I know, Twilight. But when we see her we have to get her back. (Cut to the spot where the ship was, G-Merl goes inside the ship and started to take off) Emerl: G-Merl! Stop! (But it was too late, he took off) G-Merl: Take me to the sun, where I don't have to be sad anymore! Computer Voice: Fuel cells, critical. G-Merl: No, no, no! Come on! (Mashing the buttons) Stupid ship! Stupid ship! Computer Voice: Auto pliot enegage to nearest refueling station. (The ship takes off to the gas station as G-Merl gets off and kicks the ship and hits head knocked out as the screen fades to black) (Cut back to Princess Celestia's & Luna's castle) Benson: Terrific! This is just... (Kicks the rock) Great! Max Taylor: Who never knew, that G-Merl really wants Tino to break up with Sunset Shimmer. Zoe Drake: You're telling me. Pops: Why would G-Merl do such a thing? Benson: I'm gonna kill him! Hi-Five Ghost: Why don't we just find a way to get him back and... Muscle Man: Or better yet. Find a better Girlfriend for him. Lor McQuarrie: Wow. Now I did not see that comming. Tish Katsufrakis: Me either. Kim Possible: Maybe she never forget what happened. Xion: Are you okay, Max? I'm sorry that you're parents are kidnapped again. Max Taylor: It's okay, Xion. We we're just so close to getting them back. Rex Owen: And not to mention the Villains turn Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon. Zoe Drake: Those monsters turn her evil. (Then the D-Team sees Emerl is sad) Max Taylor: What's wrong, Emerl? Emerl: This is all my fault. Xion: How could it be you're fault? Emerl: I could have saved them. I could've send our Legendary Pokemon or our army of Mega Evolved Pokemon to save them. Xion: It's okay, Emerl we'll get the D-Team's families back. Emerl: Thanks, Xion. Kari Kamiya: Now, what do we do? Mordecai: I don't know? (The heroes look up to see a dark portal) Tai Kamiya: It's those Villains again. Agumon: We got to stop them. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Move! Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out! (They took off) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes